Everything I've Dreamed Of
by KaiserinAstraia
Summary: "Hey," Sora said fondly, cheeks a cherry-blossom pink, "Um, Happy Valentine's Day. If we weren't dreaming I'd have actually gotten you something." In which Sora and Riku amend long-distance with dream-diving, discover a new, sleeping world, and Kairi makes sure her boys get to have a Valentine's date. 2k words of fluff and kisses. Happy Valentine's, and KH3 Release year! Soriku


_**~ Everything I've Dreamed Of ~**_

* * *

"You came!" Sora exclaimed with a gleeful grin, rushing to a certain keyblade master descending tan-colored cobblestone stairs. He slowed as the distance between them converged, watching Riku's bright, contentedly curious eyes sweep to take in their surroundings. He was casual; black, fingerless gloved hands in jean pockets – the closest he openly came to unguarded. Before he could respond, Sora continued, "Wow, you're so… solid, today."

Riku held out a hand, observing it by flipping it back and forth. "Yeah," he agreed, "We must be close to each other, then."

Sora's smile was probably a little too wide at the thought. "Right?" he replied with delight, eyes lit up in his excitement. He grabbed the silveret's hand. "Come on, come sit!"

He dragged Riku to the center of the town's plaza; a sign leading into the space labeled it the Fountain Square. It was a massive town – maybe a small kingdom, really – filled to the brim with residential-style buildings of blue bricks and purple roofs. Above it all was a familiar-looking clock tower – but it wasn't Twilight Town. In fact, he wasn't actually sure _where_ they were.

Echoing Sora's wonder, Riku asked, "Where… are we?" Pulled along by the animated brunet, he continued observing as he trusted Sora to take them wherever they wanted to go, willingly holding the hand that gripped his.

"I dunno! Another sleeping world, maybe?"

Riku sighed, "Gees, as soon as you think you've got them all, there's more."

Sora shrugged. He didn't want to talk about missions, not today.

They approached a three-tiered fountain; or rather, most importantly, a _chocolate_ fountain. There were star-shaped sprinkles in the lowest pool where chocolate flowed, cute and multicolored. Sora suspected the world didn't _normally_ have this fountain, but it was so perfect for today. Surrounding the space was more purple-roofed buildings, with flowering vine plants on window-sills, and heart shaped balloons tied to the railings.

Sora blinked, and it was like he could _see_ the people that once, must have, flooded this town. His imagination was wild: kids and teens and adults, all wielding keyblades familiar and not; wearing Organization 13 coats and cat ears and sunglasses and _animal masks_ ; accompanying each other in parties with dream eaters and–

Riku must have caught sight of the fountain, because he released a laugh that bordered on a scoff. Sora shook his head; _right, focus!_ "Wow," he said, gripping Sora's hand a little tighter as they slowed, "That… what's that for?"

The brunet turned, tugging them both down to sit at the fountain. "D-don't you know?" he asked, ocean eyes flitting to the balloons. There was no wind, but they bobbed like laughter.

"Err… no?" Riku was so nonchalant about it; then, he dipped a finger in the chocolate. "Do you think we can taste in the Dream Realm?" He was full of questions today.

"I dunno, haven't tried," Sora replied, watching enraptured as the silveret licked the finger, crystalline eyes glittering happily.

"I don't know if _your_ idea of chocolate is this delicious, or the world's, but either way, I'm impressed."

It was true; Sora's imagination did tend to influence the worlds they visited when they dreamed. At one point, Riku said he had a theory as to why, but it went straight over Sora's head. It didn't really matter, anyway. It led to nights full of adventure and fun, and really, that was all he ever wanted.

"You're welcome," Sora quipped, happy to take credit.

Riku looked blissfully across the plaza, and Sora decided this was the Riku he liked to see best; peaceful, and light. The silveret asked, "No Kairi tonight?"

"Nah," he said with eyes to the side, kind of lying, "She… she and Ven are pulling an all-nighter trying to research more about Radiant Garden." He hoped it didn't sound rehearsed, but it was; this was what Kairi told him to say. Sora tired to tell her that this was totally unnecessary, but–

"Again?" Riku tsk-ed, "They need to sleep." _It worked!_

"You're arguing with the wrong guy," Sora started, "I'm generally anti-sleep, unless–" _Unless you're here._

"Yeah, I know," Riku said, but Sora didn't think he really did– and yet he looked guilty, "Sorry. I know Ventus hates sleep, too."

"You worry too much," the brunet teased, easily deflecting Riku's insecurity. He elbowed him, and used it as an easy way to draw closer. As if by instinct, Riku leaned back so their shoulders touched.

Sora blushed, smile small. But it wasn't the first time.

"H-how's your mission going?" he asked, breaking his own resolve to keep their thoughts away from exactly this. _Ugh_ , this was why Sora sort of wanted Kairi to be here; them alone was fine, but today was kind of _different_ –

"Mm, about the same. The Darkness is… quiet."

Sora huffed, "It better be. It should know when to stay down."

That earned a sly grin. Turquoise eyes peered over, but he didn't tilt his head, "Oh? That sounded mildly threatening, Sora."

"Yeah, well, it was!" He grinned right back, turning to him. He pretended to ignore the way Riku's eyes flicked just below his nose, then back up again.

They were alone, after all.

"So," Riku suddenly started, gazing around again as if correcting himself, "What do you wanna do? Kairi's gonna be mad we found a new world without her."

The brunet's smile was small, plotting; Kairi might be mad at the news, but well, this was her idea, anyway.

 _"Sora, you will have Valentine's Day with your boyfriend, so help me_ ** _god_** _–"_

 _"But, Kai, what if he's busy? Time flows different in Darkne–"_

 _"He'll meet you. Trust me."_

And Kairi was never wrong.

Sora sighed, and bit his lip. She would never believe him, but he did put _some_ effort into thinking about what to do for the romantic holiday. Unfortunately, he didn't account for the randomness of his dreams; of course, today of all days would be the instance they went somewhere new – at least it was decorated appropriately. Either Sora's subconscious was a little too self-aware, or the world also had this tradition.

The chocolate fountain had some potential; he eyed it hungrily. It was the Dream Realm, so they could make a mess, right?

"She'll see it sooner or later," Sora started, leaning slowly back so his hand could dip to the chocolate unnoticed. "Do… do you really not know what today is?"

There was something there, in those brilliant, aquamarine eyes that glinted like a diamond just for a fleeting moment. Riku kept his face stoic, but Sora's smile grew like a snake about to strike. The silveret lied, "Is today… special?" and they both knew it.

"H'yah!" Sora giggled, splashing Riku with the haste and finesse of battle. Instantly, the silveret blocked with his arms, but the dark, liquid chocolate splashed into his hair and across his side.

"Oi!" Riku cried back, but the feigned apathy was broken, replaced with an quirked grin and a fire in his gaze. He struck back with a splash of his own, wide and enthusiastic, causing Sora's cheek and chest to get squarely splattered before he could even blink.

Naturally, since Riku had claimed it was good before, Sora licked the side of his mouth – there was a drop of chocolate waiting, rich and creamy, and suddenly Sora was sure this was the world's doing and not his own.

No matter – the silveret was relentless. Sora splashed again, a series of small, frantic flicks as he leaned away from an ever-closer Riku, who was giving up splashing in favor of trying to wipe chocolate on Sora's face.

"Hey– Ri– Falli–" the brunet struggled, teetering on the fountain top with much less grace that he would have liked, veering to the left and right with his upper body to avoid the silveret's prodding.

Riku's smirk was downright devilish at this point, clearly enjoying their game. Sora thought for sure he'd fall into the chocolate vat, to be joined with his boyfriend's laughter at him. But instead, right before he tumbled in, Riku grabbed his shoulder and pressed it into the brick below.

Sora lifted his eyes to Riku's, now that he was momentarily done panicking about his balance, and instantly forgot how to breathe. His eyes were smoldering, like a bright blue-green flame, but his smile was so soft. He was chuckling, "You have chocolate… all over your face."

"So do you," and it came out way breathy-er than Sora really intended, enough that the silveret paused.

"Where?" he asked, simply. He didn't move at all to inspect himself, just lingered hovering over him.

The hand that Sora hadn't used to splash him was miraculously clean still, and gravitated to Riku's cheek. "There," he replied, half-cupping, half-pointing at a glob of chocolate, "And there." This time he let his fingers trail across the jaw, only pausing to let his thumb swipe across the chin. He wasn't lying about the chocolate there, and licked his thumb to prove it.

The silveret leaned in more, his hair – cut again – framing his face just right. Sora was having a hard time ignoring the pounding of his heart; he thought he'd be over this part by now, but here he was, totally spell-bound and waiting. "You didn't get the other one," Riku explained, his expression a bewitching mixture of fondness and mischief.

Sora returned it, leaning up on his elbows before dipping close to Riku's cheek, his tongue meeting the skin and chocolate there before his lips did. He knew that this was the Dream Realm, that their hearts were here but their bodies weren't… but he could still smell Destiny Islands in Riku's hair regardless, and the Tower's laundry detergent. It was silly, but it was home. He lingered, using the holiday as an excuse in his mind for the sappiness.

When he pulled away, his banter was more of a happy whisper, "You're right, it's really good. Sweet."

"Yeah?" Riku's voice was deeper, his lips set in a grin, "You're sweeter."

"Haha, oh my go–" His giggles were cut off by Riku's sudden kiss, soft and warm and sweet. It wasn't their first, but the butterflies in Sora's tummy simply did not care; his lips tingled and chest warmed despite the dream. As far as they were concerned, it wasn't a dream; it was real.

"That was so cheesy," Sora sang when they parted. They stayed there, lips so close Sora's words were practically small, brushing kisses in and of themselves. Riku's cheeks were pink, but he had a small, satisfied smile. _Ugh_ , he could be _so cute_ when he wasn't paying attention.

"It worked, so," he retorted, bumping noses. His breath ghosted across Sora's mouth, and he needed more.

"You're right," the brunet agreed, tilting back so their lips met again. He'd shed his shyness with Riku so close and coming up with _terrible, wonderful,_ Valentine's lines.

Apparently, Riku meant every word, because his tongue swiped Sora's bottom lip. The novelty of _that_ hadn't worn off, and Sora's heart skipped before pounding harder to make up for it. Smiling into it, he let Riku taste, the brunet's hand going to the dip in his back to pull him closer. Any more and they'd likely fall onto either hard cobblestone or the pool of rich chocolate, but the brunet was caring less and less either way. Riku hummed like he approved, supporting his weight with one hand while the other traveled to the brunet's chocolate-y locks.

It took Riku's mention of this happening in the Waking Realm for Sora to believe this wasn't just a wonderful, fantastic, amazing dream, the first couple times. Granted, it was less _referenced_ than _shown_ – Riku had always been more action than words anyway, and Sora wouldn't have it any other way. Only he could make him feel so safe and flustered at the same time.

Riku's tongue flicked across his, and it kind of tickled. The giggle only made it to his throat, because Sora was quick to retaliate; the silveret probably tasted like chocolate, after all. There was still a faint sugar taint on his lips, and Sora knew he'd give up chocolate entirely if it meant he could keep kissing them. Riku's breath hitched with Sora's tongue flicked across his teeth; if they weren't lip-locked, Sora would be grinning like he won something.

Then it was like they were vying for control, teasing and poking each other with tongues and various pressures on their mouths. It was their game – it made the brunet's blood hot. He was lightheaded and breathless, but he didn't want this to ever end–

But a suppressed giggle drew their attention simultaneously; their always battle-ready eyes darted over first toward the direction of the sound. Turquoise orbs were quick to narrow, suspicious, while Sora's eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity. Honestly, this was an improvement; if they were in the Waking Realm, Riku would have been brandishing his keyblade already. Sora was content that the silveret instead seemed utterly _reluctant_ and annoyed to lift his lips from Sora's.

When they looked back at each other, the silveret was the first to speak, a whisper: "10 munny it's Kairi."

Despite her promises to leave them alone tonight, "I am _not_ taking that bet!" he whispered back, smile goofy and admittedly, a little love-drunk.

The silveret sighed, forehead briefly resting against the brunet's below, before lifting himself upright. Sora caught his arm on the way. "Hey," he said fondly, cheeks a cherry-blossom pink despite the utter lack of necessity for it, "Um, Happy Valentine's Day. If we weren't dreaming I'd have actually gotten you something."

Riku did the thing where he tried very hard not to smile like an idiot, but Sora saw it all, every facet, through his bright eyes. He rubbed the silver baby hairs at the back of his neck; Sora knew, because he liked playing with them too. Finally, Riku settled on ruffling Sora's hair. "You too, Happy Valentine's. This… is honestly way more than I expected."

"I know," Sora grinned so wide, and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, I bet Kairi wants to explore."

"We're covered in chocolate," Riku reminded him, a hand drifting to the spot on his own cheek that got pecked.

Ugh, blame the Saint that coined this day, but damn if Riku wasn't making Sora's heart scream love.

The brunet shrugged. "Totally worth."

"Yeah, worth – since we don't have to clean it up."

They left the fountain, hands naturally meeting and intertwining. When their footsteps echoed a little in the plaza, Kairi emerged, calling and waving excitedly for her two treasured friends.

It was everything Sora ever dreamed of.

* * *

 **A/N :** Me? Combining Utada Hikaru's new song with Kingdom Hearts Union Cross with Valentine's Day?

 _I'd never._

Thanks for reading! You, leaving a comment or kudos; My crops, _watered_.

If you liked this, my story The Best Gift is similar and in the same universe.

Wanna be my friend? kaiserin-astraia on Tumblr! I don't bite I promise! :)


End file.
